pitch_perfectfandomcom-20200214-history
Bumper Allen
'''Bumper Allen '''is a student at Barden University, and formerly the leader of The Treblemakers, an all-male a cappella group, and is quite mean towards the other students at the university including The Bellas. He serves as the main antagonist of the film. Biography Bumper is the leader of Barden's all-male a cappella group The Treblemakers, who are also the ICCA's reigning champions, six years running. Shortly before the 2012 ICCA Finals, which would have possibly marked their seventh consecutive win, Bumper leaves in favor of John Mayer's invitation to sing back up on Mayer's new album. The Treblemakers open the movie with an electrifying opening to the 2011 ICCA Finals, where they win the competition after a junior Aubrey vomits during her solo, ruining any chances the Bellas may have had of winning the championship. They are later shown at the start of the next school year singing "Let It Whip" in front of the school, as a recruiting strategy. The Treblemakers' high standards are revealed during the a cappella auditions, where they are revealed to have accepted only two new Trebles, Jesse and Kolio. During Hood Night, Bumper is seen, along with Donald, the Treble beatboxer and rapper, standing alone, seemingly confused as to why no girls would approach them. While drunk, Bumper tries to flirt with Fat Amy, but is rebuffed. At the Riff-Off, Bumper and the rest of the Treblemakers start off with a strong opening, with the fight going back and forth between them and the Bellas, with the Treblemakers taking the win with their impressive improv. During the Regionals, the Treblemakers exceed expectations once again by winning first place. After leaving, though, the Treblemakers—specifically, Bumper— picked a fight with some older a cappella singers, in which the Bellas got involved. In the midst of the confusion, a glass window was broken and Beca was left to take the blame. On the way to the semifinals, the Trebles spot Amy fueling up the Bellas' bus and Bumper throws a burrito at her, though they later returned to pick the Bellas up after their bus ran out of fuel. At the ICCA semifinals, the Treblemakers continue their winning streak, taking first place and advancing to the finals once again. The Treblemakers are expected to win the finals by everyone; however, just days before the finals, Bumper pulls out of the group, announcing his intention to sing backup for John Mayer. He is quickly replaced with Benji. Bumper says to Fat Amy ''Let's have sex. '' Personality Bumper is the leader of an extremely successful all-male a cappella group, The Treblemakers, and his arrogance comes at no surprise. It first rears its ugly head when Benji first introduces himself as a fan, after which Bumper rebuffs him, indirectly calling him weird. Bumper is also a capable leader and a talented singer, as it is mentioned during the regionals that he has gained enough fame to successfully launch his own line of sports sandals. Though it is shown how close he is to the rest of the Trebles, Bumper is also extremely self-centered, as when he was contacted by John Mayer to perform backup, he leaves the Trebles without a second thought just days before the championship. As with most other characters in the film, Bumper is a very passionate a cappella singer. It is implied that the Treblemakers feel the same way for Bumper as the Bellas do about Aubrey, only much more so, as one of the Trebles calls Bumper a jerk. Just before the Bellas' performance at the 2011 ICCA finals, Bumper lobs a couple of insults the Bellas' way. Relationships Fat Amy Fat Amy and Bumper is usually seen fighting and bickering. One of which is when Bumper insulted her during the Aca-Initiation by calling her the most disgusting human being he's ever seen. Bumper does mean things to her like hitting her chest with a microphone and throwing flying Mexican food at her. They are also seen insulting each other in the Treblemaker's bus. Though the two seem to portray a hate relationship, there are several hints that show how the two are interested with each other. Bumper shared to her about getting a feeling of kissing her during the Aca-Initiation night. This was also supported by him inviting her over to his dorm and when they comedically touched each other in the deleted scenes. Later on when the Bella's bus crashed, Fat Amy was also shown to have Bumper's number, implying that the two have a romantic relationship that nobody knows about. Donald Donald is Bumper's right hand man and at first, seemed to be his best friend or the one he was closest with in the group. They are always seen together. They briefly debate about Captain America and great white sharks during the aca-initiation as seen in the film and the deleted scenes. However, in the near end, it is revealed that Donald thought that Bumper was a jerk. Donald was also willing to kick Bumper out of the Trebles. Aubrey Posen Both Bumper and Aubrey seems to take a huge disliking for one another. Bumper often insults Aubrey and the Bellas with their lack of talent and skills. He also often boasts to Aubrey about the Trebles' accomplishments. Trivia *He writes his own fanmail. Gallery Pitch_03cfa.jpg Bumper stop.png Tumblr mgi4yceZwr1rjtpqio1 500.png Tumblr mgi4wvHliS1rjtpqio1 500.png Tumblr mghzkn16431r9swc5o1 500.png Tumblr mgh2gmop601s33pdno1 500.jpg Tumblr mg7dmwg7Pm1qb5hmgo5 500 large (1).gif Classic pun.png Bumper stop.png Images (68).jpg images (12).jpg images (27).jpg fge.jpg images (42).jpg imagesCAEKMTEF.jpg imagesCALEJ9XC.jpg Images (82).jpg images (84).jpg images (87).jpg tumblr_mjf9kfXoM11qaho1po3_250.gif 8aa55c3c4a0e7d066367933f9a57cefc.jpeg Category:Characters Category:Male characters Category:Student Category:Trebles Category:Images Category:Villains Category:Dimwits Category:Singers